Angel With a Dirty Face
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: Dean accuses Castiel of stealing his fangirls.


Here is a short one shot which I wrote, when I began to wonder what would happen if the Angel Castiel stole all of Dean's fangirls. As a big fan of both characters, I had to give it a go!!

_**DEAN, SAM AND THE ANGEL CASTIEL**_.

One day, Dean had an idea which may solve all his problems concerning the Angel Castiel. He wanted to trap him, but whatever he tried, he just couldn't do it. The angel was far too clever to be trapped, plus he had a pair of wings, which he used to good effect, even though were a bit on the shadowy side.

Dean tried trapping him with a huge net, but Castiel escaped, he even tried jumping out of bed to try and catch the angel unawares, to pin him either to the wall or to the bed itself, but once again, the angel disappeared.

Castiel was getting decidedly grumpy about Dean keep trying to ambush him, and Sammy was getting worried about Dean's new obsession. The thing was - neither Sammy nor Castiel knew why Dean was acting this way.

Then one day, Dean had a brainwave.The first thing he did to implement his brainwave was to go to the local store to get some supplies. He told no one of his plan, u ntil he'd already put it into action.

He went to bed as normal that night, and pretended to sleep. He felt the presence of Castiel arrive and a muttered sentence which Dean didn't catch. the next thing he heard was Castiel's quiet footsteps padding across the room and Dean grinned to himself as he continued to wait.

When all was silent, once again, Dean jumped up, rope in hand tieing Castiel's arms to his sides, before hefting the angel bodily to the nearby chair and tieing him there too. Castiel gave a surprised shout upon Dean's actions, waking Sammy who switched on the light, hair tousled, and eyes bleary with sleep.

"So this is Castiel, huh?" Sammy asked, taking in the sight of an intense looking man in a beige overcoat with a pair of huge blue eyes and chocolate round his mouth. "Why have you got chocolate round your mouth, dude?"

Castiel merely glowered at Dean, who was inspecting the plate he'd laid out especially for Castiel.

"You son of a bitch, Castiel, you didn't even touch your angel cake! You went straight for the Devil's Food Cake - you traitor!" Dean admonished the angel with a smirk.

"What? I like chocolate!" Castiel said, a bit miffed. "I don't even like angel cake!"

"WHY? You're a freaking angel!" Dean remminded him.

"I still don't like angel cake, Dean!" Castiel said, looking a bit disturbed. "Why did you leave me some food, then tie me up merely through eating it?"

"That's what I want to know!" Sammy chimed in, looking just as disturbed as Castiel. "You've been acting very strangely indeed, Dean, and I've been getting worried!"

"It's him! Castiel! He's stealing all my fan-girls!" Dean said, turning up his nose at the angel.

Sammy stared at him, then burst out laughing, before saying - "Do what, Dean?"

"Castiel's stealiing all my fangirls! I mean, look at him! The girls can't resist him! They're leaving me for an angel!" Dean said, pouting.

"I bet they wouldn't like him now, with chocolate round his mouth!" Sammy said still laughing.

"I bet they would!" Castiel said.

"Who asked you?" Dean said, with a scowl at the angel.

"I'm an angel, Dean, no one needs to ask me anything, you should show me some respect. Now untie me please, or I will smite you, until you are smitten!" Castiel said. "Plus I want to get this chocolate off my face, before it melts on my wings!"

"BUT YOU'RE STEALING MY FANGIRLS! GIVE THEM BACK - THEY'RE MINE!" Dean said, looking all mean and moody and everything.

"I didn't make them love me - they did that all themselves, Dean. I'm sure they still love you ... besides, they like me probably because I pulled you out of Hell, which, I might remind you, I can easily send you straight back again in an instant!" Castiel said, with a roll of his eyes, and a bored look on his face.

Dean stared at him for a moment, then he grinned.

"You're right! They love YOU because of me! Kiss my ass, angel!" Dean crowed.

"I think it's a bit more than just saving you from - " Sammy started to say, but Castiel cut him off.

"Shut up, Samuel, he was just about to let me go!" he said, hurriedly.

Dean didn't seem to notice the exchange for he still came forward and untied the angel, who stood flexing his arms, then his wings, almost knocking Sammy over in the process.

"Put those damn wings away, Castiel, this room is far too small to hold them!" Sammy said to him, grumpily.

Castiel took no notice.

"Where's your bathroom? I want to clean my face! Plus I need a pee!" he said.

"You're an angel, you don't pee!" Dean said.

"I'M AN ANGEL POSSESSING A MAN, DEAN! I don't need to pee, but the dude still does! Humans ... !" Castiel said, with another roll of his eyes.

Castiel disappeared into the bathroom, emerging some short time later with a clean face.

"Angel with a dirty face!" Dean muttered, with a snort.

Castiel took no notice, but then again, he was very good at that.

"I've forgotten what I was gonna tell you, now, Dean. I will have come back later when I remember. Thanks for the cake though. Have you got any more?" Castiel said, reaching out his hand to take the rest of the cake Dean offered him.

"Stop stealing my fan girls!" Dean said. "Or I'll have your wings off!"

"Dean!" Sammy said, sharply.

Dean looked over at Sammy, but when he turned back to face Castiel, the angel had already disappeared.

"He's gone ... !" Dean said.

"He's off stealing your fangirls ... they've got a thing for feathery wings!" Sammy said, aiming for a straight face but failing miserably. "I can't believe you're jealous of an angel!"

"Bitch!" Dean retorted.

"Jerk!" Sammy immediately responded.

They fell quiet, then Sammy said - "He was nice, though, Dean. Very pleasant chap!"

Dean gave him a funny look, before he said - "Get to bed Sammy - I think you're the one who's got a thing for feathery wings, not the fangirls! Pervert!"

Sammy said nothing to that, just switched off the light, and returned to his bed.

Dean at least slept easier that night, knowing now he did not have to worry over losing his fangirls to Castiel.

OR DID HE?

THE END!


End file.
